We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again
by PitchiesGirl
Summary: Deux lettres traînent sur le bureau de leur propriétaire. Lisons-les.
1. Chapter 1

Je saurais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que si je le fais pas, y'aura toujours ce poids sur ma conscience, ce petit quelque chose qui me fait dormir mal le soir depuis au moins 100 ans. Alors je le fais. J'ai décidé de t'écrire. Pour te parler. De tout et de rien. Mais surtout de tout. De tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire, sans jamais avoir eu le courage de le faire.

Et quand je dis toujours, c'est un vrai toujours. Un toujours, toujours. Parce que tu es là depuis le tout début. Depuis mon tout début. Et je sais que c'est un peu ironique venant de ma part, mais je t'en remercie. Sans toi, jamais je serais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu as le droit d'être fier. Plus que le droit, l'obligation. Sinon, tout ça aura servi à rien. Même si je comprendrais très bien que tu le sois pas. Dans un sens, c'est moi qui l'aurais voulu. Bien fait pour mes fesses.

Mais je te connais, du moins j'espère. Je sais que tu comprends mon choix. Ca m'a fait aussi mal qu'à toi tu sais, peut-être même plus. Mais j'en avais besoin. Même moi je saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. Y'a eu un moment où je me sentais comme un oiseau dans une cage. Impossible de changer quoique ce soit. Comme si la vie était parfaite, mais qu'elle allait le rester pour toujours. Une sorte de film. C'est ça. Ma vie était un film. Je pouvais juste plus le supporter.

Pourtant, ça veut pas dire que ça a pas fait mal. C'est vrai. Je suis heureux. Mais toi, celui qui m'as élevé, celui qui a vu mes plus grandes joies et mes plus grandes tristesses, celui à qui je pouvais tout confier, peut-être un des seuls qui me comprend réellement, toi, j'ai réussi à te faire du mal. Et ça, rien que d'y penser, ça me fait ressentie quelque chose que je ressens jamais habituellement. Je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et peut-être que c'était mal. D'habitude, j'ai toujours le sentiment que si je fais quelque chose de mal, c'est toujours pour le mieux. Je me dis que le bien qui va ressortir de ce mal, il en vaut la peine. J'ai d'ailleurs sûrement ressenti ça, au début. Mais plus je réfléchis à ça, plus je me remets en question. Alors j'évite d'y penser. Ne pas y penser, c'est le meilleur moyen pour battre la tristesse et la mélancolie de vitesse.

Surtout que j'étais au courant des conséquences. Je te l'ai dit, je te connais. Je savais qu'en gagnant ma liberté, j'allais en même temps perdre la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Alors je devrais pas avoir de remords.

J'espère toujours qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras. Et qu'on arrivera à se reparler de tout, comme avant. Nos moments à nous me manquent. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui arrive à m'écouter. Parce que je sais qu'il y a personne qui tient vraiment à moi. Bien sûr, j'ai des amis, mais dès que j'ai des problèmes, ce sont plus des étrangers, voire des ennemis, qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas de vrai ami, en fait.

C'est dans ces moments que ta présence me manque. Tu es sûrement la personne

la plus apte à me comprendre, et la personne la plus gentille qui serait d'accord de m'écouter. Bien sûr, si je pouvais, je t'écouterais de mon côté aussi, si j'en avais l'occasion. Mais tu joues toujours les forts. Tu préfères garder pour toi. Sache que moi, si tu avais le courage de me pardonner, je t'écouterais.

Là, tu es sûrement en train de te demander, puisque j'ai " tellement envie qu'on soit amis ", pourquoi je ne viens pas vers toi, pour te parler de ça. Mais tu te doutes bien. Tu fais pareil. Tu as de la fierté. La mienne est mal placée, mais ça reste la même chose dans le fond. Je suis trop fier, ou plutôt trop honteux, pour venir te parler. Même si j'en aurais eu l'occasion tout les jours.

C'est peut-être ça le problème, en fait. On a l'occasion de se parler tous les jours. On a pas eu le temps pour réfléchir de notre côté, ni l'un ni l'autre. Tout a recommencé normalement, après que tout soit remis en ordre. On a du se regarder en chien de faïence pendant des siècles. Pour te sentir mieux, tu me critiques à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion. Je fais pareil, pour me dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Est-ce que tu veux vraiment continuer comme ça ? Moi pas. Alors je te le demande. Essayons juste une journée, de refaire comme avant. Pour moi. Pour toi.

- Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu es parti. Ca fait longtemps que je le sais. Longtemps que je me répète cette phrase. Bien trop longtemps. On me dit que le meilleur remède, dans ce genre de situations, c'est le temps. Il faut croire que 500 ans, c'est pas suffisant. Je dois encore attendre un peu. J'espère que ce ne sera pas long. Parce que cette sensation de manque commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Et puis, il n'y pas que ça. Je me sens bête, aussi. Et faible. J'ai l'impression qu'une pierre précieuse a glissé de mes doigts, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Imagine-toi ce sentiment. Imagine-toi que ça fait depuis ce jour que je ressens ça, sans que jamais il s'arrête. Je me demande pourquoi je tiens autant à tous ses souvenirs. Après tout, le passé est le passé, il est censé rester là où il est. Dans le présent, il n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Je le sais, ça. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, malgré tout ce que je viens de dire, je ne regrette absolument rien. Tous ces moments passés avec toi, les meilleurs comme les pires, ont vraiment valu la peine d'être vécus. Sans toi, je serais probablement la personne la plus seule du monde à l'heure qu'il est. Tu m'as fait garder la tête haute. Tu m'as donné une envie de continuer, et de ne pas abandonner. Tu étais ma petite lumière quand tout le monde à côté me faisait de l'ombre. Et ça, sans même que je te le demande. Je ne te remerciera jamais assez.

Les mots me manquent pour écrire tout ce que j'aurais envie. Que dire vraiment de plus, après tout ? Est-ce que ce serait du sarcasme de de finir cette lettre en te disant bravo ?

Sûrement.

Bravo.

- Arthur.


End file.
